ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Way Big
Way Big is a To'kustar (a play on the "tokusatsu" superhero genre in Japan, given Way Big's Ultraman-like appearance). He is the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal. Way Big's extraordinary size of over 200 feet grants him extraordinary strength and invulnerability to most attacks. Way Big is used as Ben's "big gun" like Four Arms and Humungousaur, but sometimes fails to use him as the Omnitrix (and now Ultimatrix) decides which alien to change. He is also in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Abilities Due to his enormous size, Way Big can easily overpower most of his opponents because he packs enough power to beat an entire army. His size also grants him incredible strength and he has also shown great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. In addition to his powers, Way Big can even shoot a cosmic ray , he does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it, and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful cosmic ray against his opponents. Original series Way Big first appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, when Azmuth activates it on the Omnitrix so Ben can fight off Vilgax's army. His only appearance in the TV series itself is in Ken 10 when Ben loses his temper and viciously beats Kevin into the ground after he pushes him too far by injuring Kenny (just the impact of his blows is enough to wipe out the section of the city they were fighting in). This makes Way Big justifiably one of Ben's ultimate weapons. As soon as this form comes out, he can make short work of Vilgax and Kevin 11,000, something no other form has come close to doing, the only exception being in Vilgax Attacks, when Ben is aboard Vilgax's ship and Ben makes short work of Vilgax, his ship, Psyphon, and Vilgax's army as Alien X. Alien Force Way Big, Upchuck, and Cannonbolt are in the season 2 finale of Ben 10: Alien Force after Azmuth unlocks the Omnitrix's Master Control. His eyes are now green instead of yellow, the spikes on his shoulders are gone, his face is different and the fins on his hips are gone. Lately, since the incident in which Way Big "escaped" from the Omnitrix, whenever Ben tries to transform into him, he ends up switching into another form such as in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, where he becomes Chromastone instead, in If All Else Fails where he accidentally transforms into Humungousaur instead, and the episode In Charm's Way. Way Big makes another appearance in Simple to stop a war from another planet. Way Big appeared in Primus as well. He is now Ben's permanent additional alien, though he seems to only use this form in extreme circumstances. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Way Big briefly appeared in Video Games, crushing Harangue's robot and his car nearing the end of the episode with the same appearance from Alien Force. He finally appears again in Absolute Power: Part 1, where he was trying to fight Gwen. With one single shot he knocked her unconsious with his cosmic ray attack. Possible future It is used again in the future by Ben 10,000 in the episode Ken 10. Although it hasn't changed very much, it's face has changed slightly, it now has big orange and brown eyes instead of emerald green while it's cheeks and lips are swollen making the face more robust, a black horn similar to the one sticking out on top of it's head are also now sticking out of each cheek. Appearances Original Series *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Alien Dimensions'' Alien Force *''War of the Worlds: Part 1 (first re-appearance)'' *''Simple'' *''Primus'' Ultimate Alien *''Video Games (first re-appeaance)'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' Naming and Translations Trivia *He is the second alien to be unlocked by someone else than Ben, in this case, Azmuth. First was Upchuck who was unlocked be Xylene. *Way Big defeated Vilgax in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix and again in Primus. Way Big easily overcame Vilgax's size, which is one of Vilgax's assets in combat. *To'kustars don't have a home planet. They are born during cosmic storms. *He is one of five aliens to appear in all three series. The other four are Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Ghostfreak and Diamondhead. *He is the third alien from the original series to reappear in a sequel series. *Since Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix is the last episode of the original series, Way Big is the last alien used in the original series. *Humungousaur and Way Big are the two biggest aliens in the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix whereas Grey Matter and Nanomech are the smallest. *In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, he is a boss-only playable character, only there is the Potis Altiare on his chest surrounding the Ultimatrix symbol. *His design is based on the Ultraman Series. * Way Big sometimes performs suplexes (as shown in his fight with Giant Vilgax and his fight with Evil Way Big.) *Albedo's video game counterpart is Evil Way Big. *It is shown that Way Big can fire lasers like Evil Way Big, but they come out green and blue and Evil Way Big's come out red. *Way Big has a facial structure and fighting style similar to the Japanese superhero Ultraman. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, when he was turned into from Nanomech, he first turned very small, but then grew, instead of becoming big immediately. *Way Big looks similar to Ultraman Tiga Power Type *The show is terribly inconsistent on the issue of Way Big's size, probably because his grandiose bulk is completely out of scale with the rest of the scene. This is particularly evident in Secret of the Omnitrix, where he crushes two of Vilgax's gigantic drones together, each in one hand. Soon after, he grabs Vilgax in the same manner. However, in order for the scene to be correct, Vilgax would have to be almost as large as the drones. But he evidently is not, because, not five minutes previously, he seen riding one of the drones, and it is clearly much larger than Vilgax. *Another thing that makes Way Big alike Ultraman is when Albedo is revealed to use the Unknown Device that is similar to the Beta Capsule from Ultraman to change into a To´Kustar in Cosmic Destruction. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ben's Team